


It's Always a Tragedy

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [4]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, early morning sex, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian can't help it that he does most definitely think about the fact that Peter is a human and because of that his lifespan is horribly limited.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	It's Always a Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> My own troubles with sleep ended up in my writing angsty smut.

Lucian did in fact think about Peter’s mortality; he thought about it each time he laid in bed with his human, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept soundly, when he’d occasionally get a glimpse of the old scars that ran across his wrists reminding him that at one time Peter had tried to end his life, and each time there was a close call when they went on a hunt together he was forced to face that Peter would some day in some way die. The thought, the truth was unsettling; it made him angry with himself for becoming so deeply infatuated with a mortal. He’d had the occasional sexual encounter with humans through the years, but those were in the moment encounters that came from physical attraction. Maybe some part of him had thought that would happen with Peter, he’d enjoyed his friendship when they first met, even if he did find him to be brash and arrogant on occasion, and of course Peter was an attractive man. It seemed most people in Vegas found themselves staring after him as if they wished to end up in the hunter’s bed by the end of a long night, Lucian hoped it may be a one time thing, but he’d known it wouldn’t be before they even kissed. He enjoyed Peter’s company far too much, kissing him, and touching him had only made him more attracted to him in every sense.

They’d been together a little over two months now and he was happy about that, he was glad that Peter did in fact want a real relationship with him, not just casual sex. Lucian would have been okay with casual sex, he perhaps would have at some point sat him down and told him he couldn’t keep things casual without emotion, but he could have done it for a while. Still actually being with Peter made him so incredibly happy, nearly as happy as he’d been when he’d been with Sonja, and that was the downfall of it all really. If it hadn’t been for Viktor’s bigoted outlook on the world, on Lucian’s species then he’d still be with her, they would have raised their child together, and lived their immortal lives wherever and however they would have wished. Yet the cruel hand of fate hadn’t allowed for that to happen, had instead made him kneel bound to the floor and watch as she died in the morning sun. He still remembered it vividly, chills ran down his spine at the memory, he found himself almost instinctively holding Peter closer against himself as he remembered her death. He knew one way or another he’d see Peter die; perhaps it wouldn’t be soon, but someday it would happen, it was inevitable. Humans died every day of old age and awful diseases that tore their bodies to shreds from the inside out. He knew Peter had a drinking problem, it was rarely spoken of, but it was there. The elephant in the room so to speak. He also knew what it was like when Peter entered a deep swing of depression, at best he’d just curl up and stay in bed for hours or days, but at worst he’d hurt himself. Lucian nuzzled against the side of his neck, fingers rubbing along his stomach as he thought about all the things that could take his second love away from him. 

He hated himself, truly he did; what sort of an idiot fell in love with somebody they’d have to watch die when they had the option not to? He could have settled down with another lycan, he maybe even could have found another vampire, but instead it had been Peter he’d found in that house close to being murdered by a vampire and it had been Peter he fell so hopelessly in love with. He’d of course never end things, it would be cruel and selfish to end a relationship that meant so much to them both because he feared the inevitable, no he wasn’t that sort of coward. Lucian had seen countless deaths mostly at the hands of hunters and vampires, sometimes deaths at the hands of other lycans and even werewolves, but this was different. Every day Peter got a little bit older, each month he grew closer to becoming another year older, and that was the torture of it. He knew thinking about it only made it worse, but that was the horrible thing about late nights where one woke up; too late in the night to just get up and busy himself and nowhere near early enough to start his day and push these thoughts to the back of his mind as he typically did. 

Peter shifted, reached up petting his fingers through Lucian’s hair. In the dark he could make out the gleam of the human’s deep brown eyes, that tired yet worried look on his face as he rolled over onto his side to better face him.

“Please tell me you don’t watch me sleep every night.” He joked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Lucian smiled back at him, he kissed him gently. “I just couldn’t sleep.” He whispered, ran his hand along his side just needing to touch him and feel the warmth of his body to know he was there, that he was alive.

Peter grunted his response, not much of a response really, but then he kissed him slow and leisurely as he curled his fingers in thick long locks of hair that he often pulled and tugged. Lucian found himself pushing him back against the bed settling atop him, he nipped against his bottom lip, tongue stroking against it before pressing into his mouth. Peter moaned into the kiss, pressed up against him, his hands careful as they ran across his shoulders, always so careful after that first time to not come down and touch the cars that littered his back, an awful reminder of a horrendous man and a cruel owner. Lucian kissed along his jaw, tongue trailing against it, there was the tickle of stubble that he hoped Peter would allow to stay, he nuzzled against it gently nipping the hunter’s skin earning more deep moans and another roll of his hips. He licked against his earlobe before sucking against it, Peter ran his hands down over his biceps, fingers pressing against his skin. He could easily spend half the day exploring the human’s body, touching and kissing every inch of him, committing him to memory, but Peter was far from the patient type even the times he asked Lucian to handcuff him to the bed he still would thrust against him and beg him to have sex with him. He never had to beg much, it was hard to resist him, when they were like this he could stop thinking, could put those thoughts on hold and live in the moment, a thing he had stopped doing a very long time ago. 

He kissed down the side of his neck, bit and sucked against his skin, careful that his forming fangs didn’t pierce the delicate flesh, but hard enough to leave the marks he knew that Peter always enjoyed. Hands were in his hair once more, pulling and tugging, Lucian smiled against his skin, he moved downwards trailing kisses down the center of his chest, down his stomach. Peter watched him with lustful eyes, biting against his bottom lip, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he watched the lycan settle down between his legs. Lucian took his time still, kissed his right hip then his left, kissed right above his belly button and then moved onto his inner thighs where he lightly scraped blunt nails against soft flesh. He kissed along his right thigh then the left, Peter gave a hard tug to his hair, rolled his hips. Finally at last he did as his boyfriend wanted; he flicked his tongue against his clit, teasing the tip of it with his tongue, Peter’s head fell back against the pillows, back arching as he rocked up against his mouth. Lucian placed a hand against his stomach pressing him back down against the bed as he continued his teasing licks against his tip, tongue running along the short length of his clit before sucking it into his mouth. Peter moaned and begged, did his best to thrust against his mouth. Lucian enjoyed the sounds, enjoyed the taste of him, and the way that Peter looked when he was caught up in lust and passion. He slipped two fingers into him thrusting them deeply drawing more lovely loud moans from his partner as he drew him closer to his quick release. His cock twitched when he heard his name fall from Peter’s lips as he came, he’d never grow tired of that sound, of any of this. Peter relaxed back against the bed, ran his hand back through his messed brown hair. Lucian moved back up his body seating himself on his lap, he leaned down kissing him lovingly.

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Peter hummed, placed a hand against his cheek, the lycan leaned into his touch. “I love you too and as much as I love very early morning head, mind telling me what’s bothering you?” He asked, eyes gentle, and loving.

Lucian turned his head to kiss the palm of his hand, to kiss the scar on his wrist. “It was nothing, I just had a bad dream is all.” He lied.

He didn’t know if Peter believed him or if it was because neither of them were very into the habit of forcing each other into explaining themselves when it came to tough topics, but whatever the reason may be Peter accepted his obvious lie. He sat up placing his hands on Lucian’s hips, kissed him again, moved so that the lycan lay on his back. Maybe some part of him knew, he had the hardest time believing that Peter never thought about the reality of their situation; the reality that no matter how great all this was, no matter how deeply they loved each other that this was going to end some day and it would be tragic. He felt he knew that or else he wouldn’t have kissed him with such a passionate longing hunger, hands exploring over his chest and down his stomach, fingers wrapping around his length and guiding him into his wet heat. Lucian moaned into the kiss, hands coming to grip his hips guiding him as the hunter thrust back against his cock. Peter held onto his shoulders steadying himself as he thrust against him, driving him into him, his pace slow, but soon quickening. Lucian thrust into him hard and deep drawing a lovely moan from him as he leaned up to press a kiss against his throat. Peter tossed his head back, eyes closed, curses and moans falling from parted lips as he worked them closer to release. His hands moved to cup Lucian’s face, he kissed him hard. Soon Peter was pressing back against him, the lycan thrusting into him hard and deep as he felt him tightening around his cock. Peter hid his face against his chest, moaning and crying out as he came for the second time, Lucian’s fingers tangled in his hair, he drew him up kissing him slowly as his own release reached him, he came inside him feeling the pleasant relief of his orgasm. Their kisses were lazy, tired now as his cock slipped out of him and Peter moved to lay by his side, head resting against his chest, and Lucian’s arm wrapped around him holding him protectively as if there was anything that could hurt them here.

There was a silence in the room that wasn’t terrible, but he knew perhaps now they were both thinking of the inevitability of things. Lucian kissed the top of his head, whispering again that he loved him. He wanted to tell him so much more, he wanted to tell him that he truthfully wasn’t sure he could handle watching another love die someday, and that the offer was there. He kept the words to himself though, felt Peter nuzzle against his chest, could just tell that he was smiling as he fell back into a peaceful sleep. He feared if he put the offer out there it could ruin things more than the inevitability of loving a mortal would.


End file.
